


Come a Little Bit Closer

by Diana924



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex in a Car
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Chiuse la portiera non appena entrò in macchina.Nell’ambiente erano tutti convinti che lui provasse per lei un affetto paterno, che si vedesse come una sorta di mentore o uno zio benevolo al massimo, nessuno sospettava che in realtà quello che lei provava per lui andava oltre il ben misero affetto.





	Come a Little Bit Closer

Chiuse la portiera non appena entrò in macchina.

Nell’ambiente erano tutti convinti che lui provasse per lei un affetto paterno, che si vedesse come una sorta di mentore o uno zio benevolo al massimo, nessuno sospettava che in realtà quello che lei provava per lui andava oltre il ben misero affetto.

La bocca di lei fu quasi subito su quella di lui, i vetri oscurati li proteggevano dal mondo esterno chiudendoli in una specie di bolla dove esistevano solamente loro. Si baciarono per quello che parve loro un tempo interminabile, le bocche che si sfioravano, si allentavano e si univano, le lingue che duellavano per la supremazia e i loro corpi che aderivano muovendosi insieme lentamente, lei era seduta a cavalcioni sopra di lui e si muoveva languidamente come un gatto al sole.

Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando avvertì la mano di lui che lentamente aveva cominciato a slacciarle i bottoni della camicetta, quella sera grazie al ballo a Windsor avevano tutto il tempo necessario per concedersi un po’ d’intimità, e per fortuna Lehzen non avrebbe detto nulla, Lehzen era fidata, Lehzen capiva e soprattutto era la discrezione in persona. Gli prese il volto tra le mani mentre lui completava l’opera, quel volto le raccontava una vita di successi e fallimenti, ogni singolo ricordo era stampato su quel viso e lei lo amava per quello. Forse era sbagliato ma non le interessavano i ragazzi della sua età, li trovava tutti stupidi mentre lui … lui era un uomo, un uomo maturo che sapeva come farla sentire bene e come farla sentire amata.

Lentamente cominciò anche lei a sbottonargli la giacca, avrebbe voluto strappargli di dosso giacca e camicia ma sapeva che una volta arrivati avrebbero dovuto dare fin troppe spiegazioni e nessuno dei due ne aveva voglia, quei momenti erano solo per loro e tali dovevano restare. Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro nel sentire le dita di lui giocare con i suoi capezzoli, stringerli, tirarli appena e non riuscì a soffocare un gemito quando lo sentì leccarli. Si inarcò mentre lui continuava ad alternarsi, la lingua che rendeva duro il destro mentre il sinistro veniva tormentato dalle sue dita, era così vicina … aveva solo … aveva solo bisogno di più.

“Basta coi giochi “ordinò con voce roca prima di scendere da lui e fargli intuire cosa desiderava, era una follia quella ma ne aveva così tanto bisogno, doveva averlo e doveva averlo subito.

“Come desiderate “le rispose lui prima di farle posto, una volta che si fu distesa sul sedile posteriore si sistemò sopra di lei e le infilò una mano tra le gambe facendola fremere. Giocò un po’ divertendosi a stuzzicarla attraverso il tessuto dell’intimo prima di abbassarle le mutandine e inserire il primo dito.

Lei si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e allora lui cercò veloce le sue labbra, non avevano bisogno di fare troppo rumore, non quando potevano essere uditi. Non glielo disse se non con gli occhi e lei accettò quel rimprovero, come sempre. Si morse dunque le labbra mentre lui la preparava, gli anni di differenza avevano dato a lui una discreta conoscenza del corpo femminile di cui godevano entrambi spassionatamente.

Ritrasse le dita solo quando intuì che lei era prossima all’orgasmo, non così e soprattutto non da sola. Lei lo attirò a sé portando le mani sulla sua schiena quando entrò dentro di lei e strinse le gambe ai suoi fianchi come per imprigionarlo. L’età purtroppo non lo rendeva più agile come un tempo ma gli aveva insegnato ad avere pazienza e lei per fortuna sotto quell’aspetto non era esigente. Si mosse più velocemente che poteva, cercando sempre di colpire quel punto, facendola gemere e ansimare il suo nome e sperando di riuscire davvero a regalarle abbastanza piacere. Conosceva le sue paure e le sue ansie ma non se ne curava, lei voleva lui, solo lui e sebbene sentisse che non sarebbe durata ancora per lungo cercò di prolungare l’inevitabile resa per poter raggiungere insieme l’orgasmo. Era così vicina, ancora poco, sapeva che non potevano durare a lungo, solo un istante, ancora un po’ e … si perse nella nebbia attutita del godimento.

Lady Victoria von Hannover sapeva bene che quella relazione non aveva un futuro, non con lei che era il suo capo e lui che aveva quasi il doppio della sua età, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di preoccuparsi troppo, non quando era ancora così giovane.  
Lord William Lamb sapeva fin troppo bene che quella relazione non sarebbe durata a lungo, lei aveva l’età che avrebbe potuto avere sua figlia o peggio ancora una nipote e lui era un suo dipendente, ma non aveva più l’età per preoccuparsi del futuro


End file.
